Hair styling requires the use of a variety of tools and preparations. Although it is easy to organize and store the large variety of tools and preparations at a fixed location, such as a styling salon, it is difficult to organize and transport the large variety of tools and preparation to a remote site, such as a bride's home or executive's office. It would, therefore, be a benefit to have a carrying case for hair styling equipment that included compartments for conveniently carrying the hairstyling tools and preparations to a remote location. In addition, because it is necessary to transport warm or hot items, such as recently used curling irons and blow dryers, it would be a benefit to have a carrying case that included a thermal fabric lined compartment within which these hair styling tools could be stored immediately after use. In addition, because hairstyling tools can come into intimate contact with a number of customers, it would of course be a benefit to have storage compartments that included an anti-bacterial action for minimizing transfer of harmful bacteria between customers.